


Fear Management

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [34]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: The thunder's rolling by again, more distant now but still loud enough to make Casey shiver.





	Fear Management

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen11/gifts).



The thunder's rolling by again, more distant now but still loud enough to make Casey shiver.

Or maybe it's Zeke's touch. There's no telling, really.

Either way, Casey looks up wide-eyed, and Zeke bends down to capture his gasp in a kiss. The staccato of rain against the windows contradicts the rhythm of Zeke's hand; he moves slow and focused, with smooth strokes, and Casey's hips have started mirroring the motion, maybe in an attempt to gain more friction, maybe for no reason at all.

By the time the storm is gone, Casey's fear has fully morphed into shared bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Julchen11** 's request back from 2016: _A little Zeke/Casey and a thunderstorm._ Also filling [fffc's](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fffc) challenge _s56: all female/all male._ Obviously, I chose the all male approach.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
